Ecstasy in grass
by FalconMage
Summary: Something that I thought about that's in between movie. Was inspired by a picture drawn on InkBunny and this is what I came up with. Rated mature for many many reasons. Yiff may be ensured.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Toothless and Hiccup belongs to Dreamworks and the rest of the other stuff. Please don't sue me. I need the money.

* * *

Ecstasy in Grass

* * *

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled out loud. "That's going to leave a mark by tomorrow…" The scrawny Viking held his elbow up to waist level, placing a small patch of cloth on his wounded arm. The flight didn't go too well today but hey, I don't exactly expect much from a few days of flight training from him. It wasn't few days to be exact but rather, two days, in fact.

I am still amazed at how this human managed to control my flight with just a simple device on my tail. To be honest, I've never known how much of an importance my tail was during flying. There must have been flying lessons that I've missed during my heydays but hey, best to know it now rather than not know it forever. This Viking was a tad little different compared to the others that I've been seeing every time during pillage routine. Sure, right now, I need him to help me fly but… in the coming future, what will happen?

With a deep sigh, I shook my head with disbelief.

"Toothless, is something wrong? Did the flight hurt you? Was the landing hard? Toothless, is something wrong?" There was a hint of worry in his voice. "If the gears are too hard, I could change it, if you like."

He was actually concern for… me? Oh wow, that's something different. Everything that we knew about these human are practically wrong. Of course, there are humans that are good and evil, just like what we are. All these time, we thought that they attacked us first but in reality, we are the ones that attacked them first. They are only trying to protect what is rightfully theirs and here we are, taking something that does not belong to us.

_But we don't have a choice, do we…_

I sighed but tried to close in to a smile. Slowly, I moved forward and nudges over to my rider. Yes, it's official, he shall be my rider. Albeit, it's never been done before but there is a first for everything.

"Toothless, I hope that things are going to be alright. I need to rush off now or dad's going to have my hide."

Hiccup began to run off to the pathway that he took to get over to this place. The sound of his stomps slowly faded off as he disappeared to another clearing, leaving me behind. Well, it's another day alone once again. It gets mighty lonely during the day but it gets lonelier during the night when the sky is dark. Despite my species being a Night Fury, I wasn't very fond of the night. It's easier to hunt during this time around but for all my dragon life, I've never been fond of being alone in the dark. It's… chilly and the feeling doesn't suit my life well.

There wasn't anything else to do but to just lay there, staring straight up to the skies above. As my eyes leered and scrutinized the darkening clouds, my mind began to wonder off towards the beauty of Mother Nature. Oh how wonderful it is to just stare at the beauty around this world. It's so perfect but the humans made it bad. Couldn't blame them but that's how survival of the fittest works. To survive, one might have to make changes and now, maybe, I need to change as well.

Looking over to the side, I stared the saddle that was on me. It felt weird at first but after getting used to it, it was mighty comfortable; for me and Hiccup. The flight, today, where did we stop? Oh right! At the clearing with those awfully amazing grass! Oh those feel so good! I don't know what's in those grasses or what type is it but it was just amazing. Just thinking about it makes my whole body tingle with glee, shuddering in anticipation and the smell! It's just overpowering, far better than anything thing that I've taken. Heck, it's even better than fish!

Letting off a deep murr, I began to recall the wonderful drop towards them grasses. Crash landing wasn't my specialty at the very least but that crash was just wonderful. With eyes closed tightly, placing my head back all the while both paws and hind legs hang loose in mid air. The feel of wind blowing through my scaly body is just superb but, I really wish that I could share this feeling with another dragon or rather, with someone…

My tail began to swish back and forth, enjoying the wonderful breeze and trying to recall that feeling of ecstasy once again. However, it wasn't working much. It was intangible, no physical contact with it and it wasn't even close to the real thing. No, I've got to get more of that grass.

I turned and got on all fours again, raising my head high up to the sky, trying to find the familiar scent of it.

_Sniff… Sniff…. Sniff… Sniff…_

Dammmit! I need to try harder. I can't get the trail of it any longer. It was best to slowly move around the place. Perhaps, with luck, I'll be able to find the trail back again. One step on the left, then another on the right… oh wait, there's something there. I quickly ran over to the said spot but the smell faded again.

_Sniff… Sniff… Sniff… Sniff…_

This went on for about an hour or so. I was trying my hardest to get the scent back but it was proving to be in vain because every single time that familiar scent pierced through my nostril, it quickly faded and replaced with something else. Don't know what that smell is but it was hindering the main scent from showing me the path.

Eventually, evening turned into night in no time. The chilling wind of the night brushed against my scale but I wasn't bothered by it any longer. After being here for quite a while, adaption is a must for me. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to give in easily. I need that grass… I just want to feel it one more time…

So many thoughts ran through my mind, hazing my vision for a moment. The following hours turned into another hour and that was it, the smell of the grass has faded by now and I had nothing to do any longer. Just this one grass, was it that hard to find one? Is it that hard to obtain some? Perhaps so…

With a dejected look, I frowned at my luck and what I should do right now. The only time when I actually had something to do is when Hiccup comes in here in the morning, trying to train me but the other half of the day, I was left alone. Looking up to the darkening skies, dark clouds began to shroud the heavens above. A slightly strong gale passed through the forest, making me shudder under my scales.

Just hate being alone like this, especially during the nights. Night Fury my dragon tail! If I'm a Night Fury species, why am I afraid of the night! It doesn't make sense at all. Oh god, now I'm berating with myself. If I stay here longer, my IQ will drop by the second and…and…

_Sniff…_

And… wait… this smell…

_Sniff…_

Is this… this faint scent… it… smells so much like the… g-grass…

_Sniff… Sniff… Sniff…_

It is! I-It's h-here! There! Mm… I could practically smell the wonderful essences of it. With swift movements and lighting speed agility, I managed to trace the scent of the grass but it lead up to the cliff above. That particular cliff is the one that I couldn't climb up when I wanted to escape from this place. Perhaps, now, I'm able to do so. Hrm…

I glided a few feet away from the cliff, prepared my wings for take-off and that was what I did. Wings spread eagle like, trying to gain momentum from the chilling wind and it worked. My body was floating a few feet off from the ground, trying to fly back up to the sky but gravity began to play its roll. I could feel my weight going down by the second but I was so very near to the edge already. No, I must prevail and get what I want… that grass… oh those sweet smelling little plant…

Claws extended and dug deeply onto the rock, as if I was clinging for my life. Hissing and snarling, I tried to regain as much strength that I had in me to pull myself up. Eventually, I managed to hoist my body upwards to the edge of the cliff, placing my belly on the ground above. Ungh… that was really hard but I've got to get to that place. If I was right, there must be a trail here somewhere and this path looks familiar from above.

_Sniff…_

Mmmm… it's definitely somewhere around here, I'm positive of that. With each step that my paw took, it brought me closer and closer to what I wanted. My senses were oblivious to my surroundings and the only image that ran through my mind was the green grass itself.

Within a few minutes of tracing and re-picking up the scent, I've finally arrived to my destination. There it was… the field of green grasses that made me tingle all over. My nostrils flared hard and inhaled the strong and fresh smell. Chest heaved upwards, wings expanded to its full capacity, both front pads trembling in mid air as my head raised high up to the skies above. Eyes closed tightly and I kept it there. The very smell of the grass was intoxicating but the feeling was far better! I exhaled heavily and jumped on to the field of grass.

Body shuddered as I rubbed and rolled all over it. Oh it was wonderful, just wonderful. It feels so good, so very _very _good! I can't begin to describe how amazing this feels. The tip of the grass scratching against body and scales, grinding as wings opened and closed at the feel of it.

Without even realizing it, soft purrs of ecstasy were elicited, reverberating through the silent night. Frogs and crickets joined in as our voices chorused harmoniously, encouraging to go further. Head rubbed and wiggled along the beautiful green grass. The texture was just sheer ecstasy and no words could describe how good it is to feel my whole body melt by just this. Oh it was heaven.

The more I rolled all over, the more my body got acquainted to the sight and smell. Taking in a deep breath once more, I exhaled just as loud, sighing with a tongue rolled over my maw. Within a few minutes, I felt something stirring from below but that didn't hinder or stop me from enjoying the pool of flora underneath my very scales. More rubs and rolling were done and before I knew it, I hit something hard. With immediate effect, that woke me up from my current activity. Whatever hit me was really painful and hard as well.

I tried to scan around the area, scrutinizing if there were any rocks around but clearly, not even a single pebble could be seen. If that is so, then, what was that did I hit? It was confusing but I tried to shrug it off. My eyes stared on the grass once more and sighed happily, carving a long and wide smile on my face. Body felt limp once more and came crashing down on my belly.

_Mmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrm…_

Each of my senses went on hyper drive as my dragon purrs began to rise up in a crescendo. If it went any louder than what I'm eliciting now, some humans might come and check what's wrong and I can't risk having that. No, I must try to keep it down but how could one stop from purring this loud with this oh so wonderful feeling! And… and… and… ungh… something… isn't right…

My belly flopped and that was when I felt something hard in between my legs. Eyes struck open wide, my sudden arousal caressed gently against the grass. Immediate pleasure surged through my whole body and my tongue was left hanging there. It was just too good! So good that I had to rub more and more on to the ground as each tip of the grass poked on to my heat. Letting off a deep rumbling growl, primal instinct began to shroud my mind. The only thought that floated above my head was mating.

I turned my body to the side, laying on my back and stretched all over. Both legs and front paw aimed for the sky while my wings expanded as far as possible, nearly covering the whole area. With each strain on my muscle, I felt more relax. It felt like nothing could go wrong with the world. The feeling was just wonderful… just perfectly amazing…

My eyes stared below at my own dragon hood. Yes, I'm fully aroused and this was all due to the effect of this fine grass. The more my body registered towards this feeling, the harder my cock throbbed in mid air. Hissing lightly, my shaft stood proudly, the scent of dragon musk permeated through the air and pierced through my nostrils. Within seconds, pure ecstasy surged upward to my brain as all senses tingle with excitement. How long was it that I had ever given in to my personal lust?

_Heck, probably months before crashing down here._

Stubby paw slowly reached down to my pride, caressing along the head slightly. However, that simple touch was up-heaving, just enough to lift my hip upwards, cock pointing sky high as a small river of pre dribbles off from slit. Murring delightfully at that ministration, my personal lust wanted more. So much more than this and it had been months or rather, years that I've ever felt this good. Never have I thought that a simple smell and touch of grass could be so arousing.

Wings expanded back again, brushing along as body wiggled left and right, weight pressing even harder on ground. Each movement from my body had an after effect to it but the most prominent signs were copious amount of dragon pre dangling off from its head. I blinked my eyes once and twice before looking down to my own raging member. It was just as hard as I remembered it. Average size, not too proportional but replaced with sheer thickness of it. Pre dripping more and more as my calloused pads stroked it once and twice.

Deep rumbling growl of pure lust was elicited from my throat but I wanted more. I've always been flexible in any situation and this wasn't new to me. Granted, it was a wee bit hard at first but in the end, I've managed to master the art of licking my own throbbing meat. Yeah, it's weird at first but hey, dragon's gotta go do what a dragon's gotta do when no other dragons are around to satiate my hunger for lust. Paw ran along the girth of it, measuring up but mostly teasing around it. The more my claw teased, the more excited I got and the surroundings weren't helping much with keeping it down.

Body lay sprawled on the ground, trying to get comfortable. Purring delightfully at the thought of sucking my own meat, I wasted no time to curl my lower torso upwards, legs hoisted up with the help of my tail. It took a few tries and grunts but I managed to have my cock within reach of my hungry muzzle. The first inhale of my breath intoxicated my own senses, pure dragon musk pierced through my nostrils and that fed my hungry for it.

Licking my lips like a hungry predator, drool dripped off from the side, tip of tongue flicked gently on the tip of it…

_Mmm… oh… dragon's breath! This is just too good… mmm…_

Tongue lapped and coiled around the head of my cock, trying to savour as much as possible with copious amount of pre dribbling off. I even played and mixed around saliva with pre! Eventually, tongue lapped and sucked even further than just the head now, moving downwards halfway through my thick dragon hood. The more my tongue lapped along my pride, the more pleasure and ecstasy clouded my mind. My thoughts were practically emptied out but with the only image of sex. Great amount of vibes shocked through my body as each lick around the head was ministered, pushing over my limits.

My stubby pads gripped on my butt cheeks hard, trying to gain some stability but the more my tongue ate away at my hungry erection, the harder it got to stay at the same spot. Eventually, my paw accidentally slipped and landed over to my tail hole.

_Ah! What was that!_

My licking stopped momentarily as my new found pleasure spot was teased beyond my imagination. Fingers slowly rubbed around the rim of my tail hole, feeling heat radiating from it. It felt oh so good… so very good… I don't believe it. How can my tail hole feel this good when it's not even used for sexual pleasure!

However, my shrouded mind couldn't care less of what it was. All I needed to know was how pleasurable it was. Body wiggled along the ground, the grass underneath scraped through and all that came out was a deep rumbling purr.

_Sooo…good…mmmm… more… I need... more…_

My finger slowly prodded along my hole while tongue continued to lap along the head, lapping any excess pre that managed to escape from its slit. A loud and primal growl rumbled from deep within my chest and that was just what I needed. I just couldn't take it any longer. With the feel of this wonderful grass under me, the cool night air brushing along my scales and my impending orgasm, it wasn't long before I decided to give in to my own pleasure.

Legs hoisted back down to the ground, cracking my spine a little before going back to stroking that massive dragon hood. Paw wrapped along the girth of it before giving hard pumps. Purring delightfully, my senses went into overdrive. Every time my body wiggled and squirmed, the bliss of having that pointed grass scratching along scale was just unbelievable. I just never wanted this to end at all. No, I just want to stay here, laying next to these beautiful fauna and take it all in, enjoying what mother nature has to give to a crippled dragon like me.

However, all joy must come to an end and what a fantastic end it was to just lay sprawl there, with your own throbbing meat that's ready for attention.

_Ungh… must… let loose… must… let go… must… seed…_

Many thoughts raced through my mind as my climax approached slowly. Ball sac began to churn copious amount of seed, pulling upwards as a sign. More pre gathered at the tip of the head before letting loose a loud roar. My roars thundered and reverberated through the night skies as shoots after shoots of dragon seed coated my body. Each strand of heavily churned cum sent chills down my spine, shuddering from the intense feeling; the touch of grass wasn't helping to ease the pleasure but who's complaining!

Eventually, that intense orgasm began to subside as seed oozes off from its slit, rolling along the length to land on belly. I licked my lips with a satisfied grin. Months of inactivity in my raging cock was let loose in one mighty roar, all thanks to… this… Paw grasp on the land and clung on to a few strand of grass, pulling them out from its very roots, bringing forth to my flaring nostrils.

With a mighty breath, I inhaled as hard as possible, trying to take it all in. As I drew my breath in, body went into a sudden hyper drive.

_Murrr… such a nice scent… oh it's so good… what on earth is this…? This isn't any ordinary grass… if so, what is it?_

My mind began to question on how my body could act in a sexual way and arousal, merely by sniffing over some ordinary grass. No, this isn't any ordinary grass but… something else…

I turned my body around, slowly lying flat on my belly but gently, so as to not hurt my hard shaft.

_Wait…? H-Hard…?_

Tilting my head to the side, one paw slowly roamed below my torso, searching over my privates again to confirm if what I'm thinking is what I'm actually feeling. In the end, my paw managed to grasp along my cock once more. Gasping suddenly, my mind registered to the current dilemma. Well, not so much so as a dilemma but… still…

How could I be so aroused, again! Even after that stroke and release, it just wasn't enough? How much more can my cock handle! Oh but it's so exciting… so… wonderful… so… relaxing…

Not long after, I let my body loose. What's the point of fighting my impending urge on what it wanted? Might as well get it over with, again and get some sleep. Easing my body downwards, my pulsing member rubbed against the soft grass. Eyes dilated behind while teeth clenched tightly. Slow grinds were attempted, trying not to hurt my very own organ that makes me a male. Tip of grass gently caressed along it, giving an indescribable feeling to my senses.

Purring loudly, I just couldn't stand holding off my voice. I just had to give voice to my own lust. Holding too long over such feeling is just wrong. What I'm doing isn't wrong but it's what comes naturally. All males have their desire and now, my desire is to just pour my seed on to the ground, again. The first shot wasn't good enough but the second one should do the trick.

Head and chest laid flat on the soft grass, hips arching upwards to reveal that hard shaf and gaping hole. If only someone or something could pleasure my tail hole again, I would sure appreciate it but for now, best to do it alone.

_Oh, I only wish that it was Hiccup. I just need him here now. Just… want him to help me with what's happening._

Paw began to slowly stroke against that hard maleness again, moving and bobbing up and down. Every stroke was like shoots of tiny needles going up my body. Ungh… need more… but… there's nothing more… what's more!

Eyes scanned around the clearing. All that this place had were rocks, boulders, grass, dirt and trees swaying left and right as the wind blew through the branches. Nothing could help me here but I oh so needed this. Tongue rolled out from my muzzle, paw giving rapidly strokes over to my cock. I was so needy, so desperate for anything, for just anything to give me pleasure but alas, there wasn't any one at this particular hour.

_More, more, more, more… must give more… Goodness!_

Copious amount of pre dangled from the tip of it, inches away from the ground as a strand bridged along. Eyes were clenched shut, grunting in an animalistic manner but stopped momentarily. There was something different in the atmosphere, something very different. No, the pungent scent of grass still clung to the air but this one is different, very different. I lift my head up to sniff harder. Wait, I remember this, it's… it's… oh…no!

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

_That voice! I-It's Hiccup!_

"Heeellloo?" Hiccup hollered even louder. His hard boots stomped the ground but came to a halt. "Huh, I thought I heard something around here. Geez…" He began to pace along. "I wonder how Toothless is doing. I fell so bad leaving him like that."

_Oh no! I-I-I need to go back!_

The Viking breathed out loud. "Sure, I could bring him back but dad would have killed him instantly, no point in there. Why am I so obsessed with this dragon anyway? It's just an overgrown lizard."

_What…? O-Overgrown… lizard?_

"Oh shush!" He admonished himself. "Toothless is not an overgrown lizard. He's… a good dragon. Yeah, a good dragon. Unlike the others who pillage our food and stuff, Toothless doesn't do that. I mean, if he wanted to do that, he would have gone and done it by now but he just ain't."

Eventually, his heavy footsteps got closer and closer. My heart raced a thousand miles, trying to register what happened. Hiccup insulted me for a moment there but he kinda took it back and now, he feels bad leaving me behind like that. Again, humans have never ceased to amaze me and Hiccup is one of them.

Looking down at my raging dragon hood, it wasn't going to go down any time soon. Stupid hormones! Get down before he comes. Paw slapped against my heat but instead of giving a beat to it, a surge of electricity ran through my senses. Murring loudly, tongue hung loose between my mouth. Apparently, that hit wasn't working but making me hornier.

_Ungh… what do I do? There must be something before – _

My train of thoughts was broken when Hiccup's footsteps halted. Ears perked up immediately, trying to identify where the human had gone but my fear was realized when I looked straight ahead. There he was, standing there with mouth agape, big enough for a fly to go in and come out.

Great, just great.

"T-Toothless? W-What are you doing?" Hiccup closed in the gap between us. My whines could be heard by now but despite the situation, my cock stood out like a sore thumb. "You're supposed to be back there before anyone sees you here and…" He gasped. "I-Is that what I think it is?"

Many thoughts ran through my mind. Head turned left and right, trying to find a way to get out of here, to just flee and hide my shame but I couldn't move away from my spot. It's as if like my ass was stuck to the ground.

"Are you aroused?" He questioned quizzically.

_Gods… Hiccup, you have no idea how needy I am._

"Wait, if you're aroused, why here?" The Viking bends low and pluck a few grasses from its roots. He took a sniff out of it and a thought hit him like an arrow. "You're attracted by this smell, aren't you? When you crash landed here, in this clearing this afternoon, during practice, you were head over heels with it and now…"

Hiccup looked up to me. I could practically feel his eyeballs sizing me up. My own eyes fixated to his and gulped my own saliva down. Whatever he's thinking, I sure do hope that it has nothing to do with breaking our relationship as friends. Granted, it's a forbidden friendship but it went so well already.

"Alright, I don't know what's happening but I do know this. You're a male, I'm a male. You've got a hard… hard… um... *cough*… hard-on there and you need to settle it. I'll leave you to it and be back tomorrow. At least now, I know that you're safe and sound." Hiccup turned around without taking a second look. "Night Toothless."

_No! Wait! Wait!_

My cries were heard as I elicited a few quiet roars and growls, trying to coax him back. The petite human stopped in his tracks, turned around and sighed loudly. "What now? Just finish off and get to sleep, both of us have a long day tomorrow and I have dragon training, upon which I don't exactly like but hey, father's orders."

I whined softly and licked my lips, rolling on back while arching hip upwards to the sky. My erection throbbed in mid air as a sudden cold wind breezed through, caressing along my body. It feels good but I don't have any one to share it with, to actually help me with it. Hiccup, could you help me, please.

Body squirmed on the ground, purring delightfully while stubby pads gave small and slight strokes on cock. I could sense Hiccup's anxiety and hear his heavy breathing now. Finally, I've caught his attention and I honestly hope that he helps me with it.

"Toothless, no, I've got to get to bed now." In the end, he began to walk off slowly. "I've got better things to do than to just come to your needs."

_W-Wait!_

I got up and stared at his departure, each walk felt like needles stabbing over my body.

_Rawr… Rawr… R-Raw..r…. R-R-Ra..w..r-r…_

Ears fell on the back of my skull as small roars slowly faded in the air when the human disappeared from the clearing. Soon, I was left alone, no one.

_Hiccup… Sigh…_

I looked down at my dragon hood once more. Throughout the whole sudden event, it didn't go down one bit and I was quite surprised at this. Surely this is something completely different. Getting on all fours, I dragged myself off from the clearing. Despite not fulfilling my urging needs, I just have to leave it off. Hiccup was right. It's late and tomorrow is another day of dragon training. I sure do hope that it gets better tomorrow.

_Once again, alone in the darkness. Oh, how I wish another could be with me._

* * *

There you have it, something to just read about and dream between in the movie. Would like to thank GryphonWings for his help on beta reading and giving advice on my writing. ^.^.

R&R please! It makes me fuzzy all over.


	2. Ecstasy in Scratching

Disclaimer: I don't know Toothless or blah blah blah. If I did, I'll be rich and Toothless would be mine.

* * *

Ecstasy in Scratching

* * *

The atmosphere was a tad bit cold even though the sun was right above my head. Trees danced along the wind in a swaying manner as the mid afternoon air swept through. Looking around the area of my so call 'hiding spot', I began to admire the beauty of this place again. One would think that I'd be familiar with the surroundings by now but it doesn't work that way for me. Tree roots dangled off from the ground, some even crawling just underneath the earth, water lapping along the side of the lake and birds flying around; some building nest while others scavenging food for their hatchlings.

While all these were happening, I was just laid down on my back, staring up above the sky, hypnotized by the moving and swaying clouds. It's quite a wonder how these clouds moved in an uncoordinated way and yet, able to form some kind of pattern or picture. Claws pretend to reach for the sky, clawing slightly.

How I wish to be up in the skies again, to be free and fly like the others but alas, I'm a handicapped dragon. Without Hiccup by my side, I'm nothing but a ground crawling reptile. With a heavy breath, I sighed loudly. Eventually, the thought of yesterday nights' even came into mind. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of a way to apologize to my rider. It was my fault in the first place to satiate my ridiculous craving for some pathetic grass!

_What am I going to do…?_

I sighed once more.

"What are you sighing at?" A sudden voiced shook me off from my reverie.

I turned around and stared at the human. Here he is, dressed up in his casual Viking outfit. He never was a brawny type but yet, he tries to be one. Fur coat over his body, loose shirt under there and some weird looking pants if I may add. All this represented Hiccup and if this is how he is, so be it.

Hiccup sat next to me but I did not move or flinch an inch away. Instead, I turned my head to the side and gave a small smile to him. He petted my head like 'I'm a good little dragon'. Hell, I'm no pet!

"So, what are you sighing about, hrm?" He smiled back and stared to the skies above. "Beautiful day, huh? We rarely have such clear blue skies at this hour. It's usually scorching hot, so hot that the sole of your boats could stick to the ground!" He chuckled lightly.

_He's got some weird sense of humour._

"You want to hear my story about dragon training today?" Hiccup scooted closer to me, one hand over my head, giving gentle strokes.

Oh great, he's petting me like I'm a pet dragon to him. Well, let's just let this slide one time. Anyways, it's quite relaxing if you ask me. In respond to his question, I nodded my head with a slight purr, trying to indicate that I'm interested in his training. Albeit, I wasn't quite happy with him learning how to slay dragons but that's how the norm of the people are at the moment and I do not have the authority to stop it.

Hiccup grinned from ear to ear, "That grass was mighty help full. Managed to knock a Gronkel unconscious! He was aiming at me with mouth wide open but I got the courage to finally stand up for myself, and did what I had to do: take out the grass."

_Oh? He did, did he?_

"Since the eel worked earlier on with the Zippleback, I thought that the same applies to the grass as well and it worked! Gosh, it worked. I had the Gronkel down in a second, squirming and panting like he was euphoric about it. He just stopped dead in his tracks! Imagine that. Just a simple grass and he was head over heels over it."

He looked at me and smiled, fingers scratching along my neck. "So, that's why you were there yesterday. It felt good to you, huh? It was arousing as well. I can tell on the looks of your face and the Gronkel."

_What do you expect! It smelt so good and it FEELS good!_

I murred loudly at the ministration. The more he scratched on my dark coloured scales, the more my senses tingle like shocks of electricity. Pulling my head backwards, that human hand began to lower itself unconsciously, fingernails brushing along like the tip of a brush and the human didn't even know what he was doing.

"Then Astrid was flabbergasted at my sudden ability to take down a full grown Gronkel. She began to question me about minor stuff but the rest were just elated with what they just saw. Oh it was fun. The looks on their faces were priceless, just like the time I threw an eel."

_Mmm…oh…that's the spot… lower… lower…!_

I was more than happy to purr for the human. Oh, it's just too good… just so good to have him scratch on me. Not even my own paws could do the very same and he was effortlessly doing it. Body tried to glide upwards from the ground, trying to make that hand go lower and it did. Without further acknowledgement, those five fingers were now playing along my belly.

_Oh! That hit the spot! Over there! That's it…_

Each time his fingers caressed and scratched along the way, sparks exploded in my mind and tongue rolled out in bliss. Eventually, the hand stopped momentarily and Hiccup's voice broke through my senses.

"Whoa… what are you doing?" He recoiled back and placed it on his chest. "My hand is not a play toy."

My ears dropped low and whined at him. Both paws and legs held half way through the air, pawing slightly like a spoilt puppy. Eyes gleamed and sparkled like the blue ocean, reflection of the sun beamed off from my pupils. Tongue licked against my lips and elicited a soft purr.

"Oh no, that face isn't going to work on me."

Placing a thumb over muzzle, I began to suckle on it like an innocent baby. One ear perks up halfway while the other splayed on my skull while eyes continued to gleam and glitter like diamonds. I knew that it's quite demeaning for a dragon to just turn submissively over to something like this and to a human at that but I just wanted it; just wanted to have the finger caress against my body again.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was stuck at an impasse decision. He could either comply with the dragon's needs or just go away. However, Hiccup sighed and began to slowly caress my belly. "You know, last night, when I left abruptly like that, I guess I owe you at least a belly rub."

_Hell yeah, you should!_

"Alright! Get up! I'm going to show you how a real rub feels like." Hiccup got wild all of a sudden and stood on his feet, jumping slightly.

I cocked my head to the side but didn't hesitate to get on all fours now. Crouching low to the soft ground, I stared with curiosity at what his plan was.

"Good, now…" He cracked both knuckles and stretched a little before making a wide grin on his face. "Just let me do all the work while you just enjoy it. This might get rough!"

In that instant, Hiccup pounced on me and roughly scratched against my scale. That dexterous finger kept finding places and searching spots that I never knew! Up down, left right, horizontal and vertical and before I knew what's happening, slow scratches turned brutal. His fingers were brushing rapidly along my body and all I could do was try to stabilize myself on all fours. Oh the sensation is so tingly!

Hiccup smiled and was now on a roll. He boldly ran his fingers upwards and began scratching along neck, touching places after places that sent shivers down my spine. My eyes dilated, breathing got a little raspy but trying to regain my composure but it was proving to be in vain as the scratching sensation kept coming in.

_No more! B-But! More!_

Tongue rolled off from lip, drooling over to the mossy ground. A sudden gust of wind passed through my scales and that just hit the spot. My purring and murring got louder and louder by the second, legs trying to keep myself but the more Hiccup ministered his 'scratch of death', the more my legs wobbled. It was practically shaking!

"Hah! I knew you'd like it!" Hiccup shouted triumphantly.

_Okay! Okay! You made your point!_

"Now let's see what happens if I scratch below your neck, hrm?"

No words were said any longer and his five fingers ran across my neck. That actually… hit the spot… the one spot that no other had given to me in my entire life. My legs gave way and whole body crashed on to the ground, leaving a defenseless dragon filled with pleasure under the hands of a human.

_Oh god… what was that… _

Body practically fell limp all of a sudden. That was just the ultimate pleasure of scratching, rubbing or whatever that I had ever experienced. Never have I thought that such a thing existed and it just felt amazing. My eyes were closed shut, trying to just enjoy the pleasure, saliva drooled all over the earth, purring matched with panting could be heard and I couldn't care less who heard me.

Meanwhile, Hiccup stood there with mouth agape but quickly closed it, turning it into a wide and mischievous smile. Oh, that smile meant something and I think I like where his mind is going.

"Now that's what I call the ultimate pleasure of giving a full body rub. You're one cute dragon."

_Cute? I'll show you cute! I'm ferocious! I'm Night Fury! I-I'm… a …. Oh yeah… that's the spot… over to the left…_

My train of thoughts was cut off immediately when the human began to work over my neck and throat. This time though, the feeling was just too intense and this pleasure seems to lead to some place else. His fingers kept going and going, not stopping for a single second. If I were to just die here, I think, I would be the happiest dragon in the whole village.

However, my thoughts of happiness changed to an abrupt feeling in between my legs. I don't exactly know what's happening but this is getting way out of hand. The stir from below crept through my senses. In the end, I turned around to my back to stop the rubbing. My body laid sprawl against the ground, nose flaring as my panting got sporadic.

I just couldn't fathom the fact that the human's fingers were very soft and not calloused as I thought that they should be. Looking at their heavy lifestyle, one would suspect that they would have the touch of a tree's bark but this boy is different, just so very different. Soon, his fingers descended to my belly.

"Mmhmm! You just love getting belly rubbed!" Hiccup was really getting good at this and at the rate that he's doing it, it won't be long before I come crawling back to him for more. "That's more like! Show me that you love it and… hello, what's this?"

Hiccup stopped momentarily and I let out a sigh of relief, panting while licking my dried up lips, trying to register the amazing pleasure that my senses were given in to. As I tried to regain my composure, the Viking was poking at something unexpected. My body jerked upwards as I felt a finger poking at my sheath. Looking down to my groin area, his fingers were mere inches away from it. Cheeks blushed lightly but slowly redden even more.

_W-Wait… Hiccup…_

"Is this where um... dragons… you know…" He blushed again at the thought of it.

With that, I slowly nodded my head. It would be stupid if I lied directly at his face and looking at the situation that we were both in, I doubt that my cock would stay in there for long. Evidently, Hiccup rubbed against my sheath with two fingers, moving in small circles and this time, I let off a loud murr. My chest rumbled with pleasure, stubby fingers digging through soil but released grip every second. I tried to relax my body, just letting the boy has his way with me and I'm just glad that it's him. Despite being with him for a short term, he seemed to be genuine. No plot, malice or evil in his soul and that, coming from a dragon really says something. Being a mythical creature as we are, we could sense that something is amiss instantly when the environment changes with any living creature.

However, Hiccup is different; very different from the rest. Purring with delight, I basked in the glory that my body is. The sun beamed down through the skies and reflected upon my body, scales glistening under natural light. As my body melted with pleasure, the human has yet to stop his actions. No words were exchange while his fingers pried open my sheath; dragon hood slowly crept out to the outside world. My shaft emerged without hesitation and there it was, standing as hard and erect like a metal pole, letting the human gazed down upon it.

Hiccup gulped down hard as his trembling fingers wrapped itself around my shaft. His palm was so warm… so… nice… just wonderful. Words couldn't describe how soft and gentle his hands were and it was just a perfect fit to my raging erection. The boy wasn't an amateur though when it came to stroking a male's genital. My head cocked upwards to see what's happening and there it happened; Hiccup was practically engrossed with the sheer size of it and his hands kept giving slow strokes.

_Mmmm…. That's it… more… just keep on going… Just keep on going…_

His hands just kept going without stopping. Up and down, up and down, up and down; not slowing for one bit but at a gradual pace. In the end, the boy wanted to test something else. Thumb snaked upwards to the tip of my shaft and began to play around the head. My body felt as a struck of lightning bolt, jump starting my arousal. Eye lids fluttered like butterfly wings, unable to stop as another rumbling purr was heard.

"Just… damn… Toothless, is this how all dragon's male hood looks like?" He asked with astonishment, unable to tear his eyes away from it. "This is just too large. So very big and just… wow… I'm not sure if I can do this but it's worth a try."

His words were music to my ears. No one or rather, dragon, had ever compliment the size of my own pride and heat and that just helped boost my self esteem a little bit more. Despite being a Night Fury, I've had some issues with my own personal self belonging but this human just brings it out of me. Whatever he does, I just want to do it with him, to just be with him and be his dragon. At this point on, it didn't matter if I was the pet or not. All I wanted was him to take me…

Gradually, soft pants turned to mere grunts, guttural moaning in between clenched teeth. As relatively substantial amount of pre coated all over the length of my shaft, the scrawny Viking had adapted to the sheer size and strokes. It was slick, soft, a little scaly at some point but ultimately, pleasurable in every aspect. Breathing got heavier and heavier, a clear indication that my climax was about to approach and burst of seed would wind up flying, spraying all over my body.

Even through these signals, Hiccup was relentless with his actions. All he wanted to do was please me, all his attention were focused on me alone and this proved my point further when the boy looked up, giving away a small grin. I wasn't too sure if it was an evil grin or just pure happiness but whatever it is, just never ever stop! Claws dug deeper and deeper into the moist ground, tail sweeping from side to side, purring got louder in a crescendo as my chest heaved up and down. I just couldn't take it any longer and just lay there with my member arching straight up.

_A little more… C'mon Hiccup, just a little more…_

"This is going to be a big one, I just know it!" Hiccup exclaimed like a little excited child. "That's it. Come on, boy, let it loose, and let it all out."

That was more than encouragement for me and that final thrust of his paw did the trick. Ball sac pulled upwards and shaft blasted ropes after ropes of dragon seed, shooting sky high before taking in gravity to splatter all over chest and belly. It was an endless stream of seed! My shaft engorged further and I gave a roar that shook the trees from around. As my roars reverberated through the surroundings, I wasn't able to control the amount of cum that spilled all over me.

It felt like an endless oblivion had surrounded my body as every sense inside tingled with joy. Arching my hips a little, ropes of seed slowly subsided to mere dribbles. Hiccup had taken his hand away from that point on already, afraid that he might drown in my powerful lust. Dragon musk permeated through the air as my nostrils flared, inhaling my own scent. Letting off a loud growl to it, I had ended my pleasure of mating.

My body felt like a ton of bricks being placed atop of me and I just couldn't get up from that spot. Eyes were closed slightly and my scales glistened to the rays of the sun that penetrated through the clearing. Ears perked a little when I heard a grunt from Hiccup and I tried to force myself to get up. Even if I couldn't pick myself up, at least getting on my rump was a consolation.

Eyes fixated to the human and I had quite a bit of a shock at what he was doing. My mind just couldn't wrap itself around the fact that Hiccup was… was… licking his hands, wiping my precious dragon seed off from his very palm. As my eyes glued itself to the Viking, Hiccup acted like it was the most natural thing to do after giving a heck of a hand job to a dragon. His tongue was all over that palm, licking at every inch and in between fingers, lapping away but stopped momentarily when he felt like he was being watched.

He looked up to me and blushed deeply. That face was the reddest that I have ever seen and he stopped his actions immediately. "W-What…? I just wanted to try it out and it was very good…"

_Oh it's good alright. Very good._

Eventually, my body managed to summon the remaining strength that I had in me and padded over to the human. Head scraped right through the boy's clothing and pushed him to the ground, nuzzling all over that miniscule body. Purring deeply at the touch of a human, right paw pulled him closer to my side and that was that feeling again; the feel of a love one and...

_Dragon's breath! I just feel like he's the one for me!_

No one, ever, had given me such attention before and Hiccup just couldn't stop giving it. His other clean hand ministered some small and lovely scratching around my back and I was enjoying it. There I was, lying next to him like an obedient dragon, waiting for something to happen but nothing occurred.

"Toothless… Dragon's isn't that bad. They are like little pets like dogs or cat, just bigger in every aspect. Don't you agree?" Hiccup stared back at me and smiled gently.

I rolled my eyes a little but nodded in agreement.

_Whatever floats your boat, boy, whatever floats your boat._

Well, here's the followed up story, I guess. Would really love all the criticism and review and all those lovely stuff. Just hope that this is just as good as the others that I have. I 3 Toothless!


	3. Ecstasy in light

Disclaimer: I don't own Toothless or Hiccup, at all. They belong to dreamworks and all those people who are way better than me in making these kind of character.

Anyways! This will be my final story for the HTTYD fandom and may be stopping for a while. At least, I managed to finish this fandom rather than nothing finishing it. Would really really like to thank all of my readers who really like reading this pairing, Toothcup? Oh well, as per usual, many stuff in here that you shouldn't read if you're below 18 years old but if you're open minded, go ahead and read it. Troll are very much welcome because I laugh at your inability to see how wonderful this two pairings are.

* * *

Ecstasy in Light?

* * *

_The might sun glared down on my face as it tried to burn it off, trying to melt my scales away. Oh the heat, oh the wonderful and powerful scorching fire of the sun. Why do you have to be so darn hot in the middle of the afternoon!_

My throat lets off a deep rumbling growl as my mind wandered off to my own thoughts. The weather today was as fierce as can be and the heat got hotter and hotter by the second. I could practically feel sweat coming off from my scales. Wait, dragons don't even sweat. Our scales protect the skin from above and that's why our hides are that thick. If that is so, why on earth do I feel like I'm about to sweat inside out?

Tongue rolled off, panting off the heat. I've heard that dogs or rather, canines from else where does this to reduce the heat that's radiating from thier own bodies, essential during the hot season or rather, in this term, day. I did what I can do keep myself cool. My eyes stared in the middle of the so called 'isle of the land', locking on to the lake that had situated itself in the center. The voices of waters lapping away by the side and echoes of it resonated through my sensitive hearings. It sounded good enough to just jump in but I just did that a few minutes ago and I'm still hot!

_Ungh… this is a hot day… very hot indeed._

Body rolled around the dried up ground, patches of cracked mud could clearly be seen by the naked eye. It was aggravatingly hot that my eyes began to play a mirage over my mind. Spreading off my sizeable wings, fully expanded, I lay under a shaded tree that tried to provide some comfort but alas, it wasn't good enough. Rays of the sun managed to penetrate through the holes in between leaves and it felt like it was magnified even more.

Slowly, I began to sigh out of boredom. It was beginning to affect my sanity. In fact, I knew that I was about to lose my sanity when I began counting the minutes of my loneliness by scraping some lines across a hard rock. Turning my head to the side, I stared at the marks that I did with my razor sharp claws. Murring at the sight, I was actually calculating the number of strokes that I made from the day I was here. That was how I kept my sanity straight but I had to admit, I wasn't going to last long enough.

The minute Hiccup comes in from the other side, that's when my mind began to work in hyper drive. I don't know what's wrong with me but whenever I see that human, every single receptor in me screamed for something. Lips dries up immediately like a parched dragon, nostrils flaring with anticipation, ears flicking up and down like an obedient pet. Heck, even a simple touch from him was sheer ecstasy to me.

Whatever he did, he did it with love. He rode and trained me with earnest and from that point on; I knew that we were inseparable. Slowly, the thought of Hiccup invaded my mind and the feel of the heat slowly wore off. Closing my eyes, my thoughts recalled the events that happened yesterday. It was just too good to forget. That smooth and silky hand against my pride was just amazing and no words could describe how good it felt.

_I should have shared my seed with him even more. I mean, he liked it so much that he licked his hand clean from my dragon seed._

A gently smile was painted on my face as the events rolled in slowly, right from the start where Hiccup laid his mischievous hand on my sensitive body and scratched all over, ending with lots of snuggle and nuzzling in the aftermath. Soon, a low growl was elicited from my throat, enjoying my own dream and fantasy.

Occasional sighs broke off from my reverie. Just laying down under a shaded tree during the hot weather isn't exactly the most practical way to beat the heat but it was far better than being totally exposed to it. Once or a few times, my gaze would stare to the side over to the sparkling pool of water. It practically twinkled like a diamond mine but I turned to the other side, trying to not think about it.

It wouldn't be good for Hiccup to ride a wet and slippery dragon. He's about to arrive any second now. Yep… any second…

* * *

_Aannnyyy…second now… he'll be here…_

I gulped my own saliva, a little scared that he might not show up. It was passed noon and it's about this time around that he would be here but not a single hair or fur of him has shown up. I was still alone, trying to beat the heat. Where the heck is he!

My mind was practically racing with possible thoughts but the most rational one that I could hold on to was him, being held up by dragon training. I just growled at that thought. It was still squeamish in my mind and I honestly wanted to forbid him to continue on but who am I to stop the norm of the village.

I sighed once more and tried to relax.

Soon after, I felt a small light passing through my closed eyes. Didn't bother much about it but the light kept passing through my eye lids and it was annoying to say the most. Dragging open my tired eyes, I tried to scrutinize along the area. Nothing seems to be out of place, it's the same as it was a few minutes ago and… oh! What is that!

A small round light was reflecting off from somewhere and it had landed on to the area next to me. I stared at the miniscule light. It looked like it was a thorn in a bed of roses; better yet, a light under a shaded tree. Tilting my head upwards, I tried to clarify if it's only a small ray of light that managed to penetrate through the thick leaves. Apparently, it looked like it.

Shoulder shrugged out of it and decided to just continue day dream but the speck of light moved all of a sudden. My ears perked up at the abrupt movement. Did the light just moved out of that spot a moment ago? Looking upwards to the thick and bushy leaves above, I wondered if it was just some mere illusion but it wasn't.

In seconds, it moved again! That speck of light is no ordinary light! It… It must be… a fairy? Wait, fairies don't exist… or, so I thought that they didn't. Did they?

My dragon eyes glared on the bright spot again. It was flashing up and down, swerving left and right and my eyes followed its directly obediently. I was mesmerized by the small speck. If it's a fairy, I heard that it will grant you one wish if you managed to catch one.

_Hrm… if that's true, it's no harm in trying. I've got nothing else to do anyways._

Crouching down low on all fours, I turned myself into a predator mode. Claws unsheathed while snarling viciously at it. With a swift swipe, my stubby paw landed on it but in a millisecond, it was gone. I gasped and growled at my draggy motion. Apparently, I've gone soft after these past few days of inactivity of not hunting. Eyeing at the illuminated light between shadows, I glared menacingly at it. If looks could kill, that would be the one that I would minister to my enemies.

Hissing loudly, I growled and pounced right on to it.

_Gotcha! Hah! Trying to run off? I don't think so!_

I knew that I had the little fairy in my clutches already but when my paws opened up, it was missing. Eyes bulged open as wide it could. What on earth happened? I caught it! I knew that I caught it but… it ran away? I stood there with a confused expression, trying to figure out what happened but my short attention span was stolen by a flash of light. Growling at the painful glare, my eyes fixated again at the same patch of light.

Whatever this 'light' or fairy is, it's not an ordinary one. Either that or its playing tricks on me. Eventually, I tried my best to catch that little speck. From one pounce to another, I landed hard on the ground and that worked up a whole lot of energy from me. Added with the scorching burn from the sun above, my body began to add one and one together. The sheer amount of movement plus heat wasn't doing my body any good at all.

Within moments, my heavy body slumped on the ground with a loud thud; chest heaved up and down while panting simultaneously. My vision blurred for a second but slowly adjusted to the surroundings. Instead of Mother Nature, a flash temporarily blinded my eyes for a moment but I was just too tired to flinch. Evidently, it was that white light again. It moved from side to side, up and down, as if it was taunting me to catch it even more.

Shaking my head out of it, I was just too tired to move at all. Once again, my curiosity got the better of me. I honestly do wonder if all dragons are that way.

"Well, looks like someone got a good workout today."

My eyes perked up immediately at that voice. With my remaining strength, I tried to at least get up on all fours to greet the fellow human. A smile gently crept up on my face and Hiccup came forth. His hands coiled around my neck while giving soft and subtle scratches along the way. I was equally pleasured and happy when wrapped around my throat.

"How's my little dragon, huh? How's he doing today?" he cooed like I was a little baby, nuzzling on my forehead, "You got a good workout? Yes you do, yes you do."

_Knocked it off! _I growled at him in annoyance. _Honestly, how far can annoyance get with being cooed that way?_

Hiccup sensed that growl and stopped immediately. With a sigh, he sat next to the shaded tree, pulling me along the way. I blinked for a moment before following his footstep, sitting down next to him but not taking my eyes off from him. Ears perked up a little as I tried to scrutinize his insecurity.

"Was the light that you chased any good?" he popped that question from thin air.

I blinked once, twice, thrice…

"I thought that since you acted a little weird to some issues, like that grass, I thought that this could add to the… you know… something different."

As he finished that sentence, he gave me a quick and innocent smile, as if like what he did was just the perfect little trick.

_You… WHAT? You! Little! Tiny! Brat!_

I had my ears laid on the back of my head now, baring my teeth in anger and annoyance, not to mention the urge to just hit him right in the face. How dare he trick me like that! How dare him! I had such high hopes that it could be a fairy and this is just a plain trick for his own enjoyment. I mean… of all the things that you could do, you did this?

One paw moved closer to him, baring rows after rows of pearly white teeth, just as sharp as any razor blade or any fine sword that this village had. Moving another inch closer, the human backed up a little, swallowing a drop of saliva in the process. Another paw padded closer and this time, I had him cornered at the side of the tree trunk. There was no place to run and if, god forbid, I will tear him into pieces and littler pieces too!

"N-Now now, Toothless, it was a harmless joke; don't need to be so uptight about it." Hiccup shuddered and trembled a moment.

In the end, my other paw moved closer and pinned him down to the grassy ground. I was practically panting between clenched teeth, anger rising in seconds. Tricking a dragon is not a smart move little human, never a smart move.

_For that, you should be punished._

That very paw that pinned him down was unsheathed and I gently scraped my claws along his thin fabric that he calls as clothing. He squirmed and gasped out loud but before he could do anything, his shirt was already ruined from the outside. Claw marks stretched along the shirt, from top to bottom and swiftly, I had his clothes ripped off from him.

"Toothless! What are you doing! Bad dragon!" Hiccup covered his body with his bare hands but they weren't doing any good anyways.

_Oh nothing, I thought that it's a hot day. Why hinder the coolness in your body with such bothersome fabric, hrm?_

I sat there and smirked right at him.

"H-How am I going to get back!"

_Oh who cares, you're sleeping here tonight, with me, no matter what._

My stubby paw moved forward and dragged the petite human to my directly, letting him invade my personal space. Lowering my head, I glared at him. He looked so… so… small compared to the rest of them; like a talking fishbone…

I had the human under my control now. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He's mine, all mine for the whole night. I didn't exactly care if he tried to squirm his way off but even if he did, that's not going to work right now. Then again… why take the risk. I'm not a risk taker to begin with.

A small grin plastered on my face.

"Oh no, I don't like that face. Not one bit!" Hiccup shuddered and struggled to get off. No matter what he did, it was to no avail, "Toothless, let me go this instance!"

_No…_

My paws gently traced down that human body. Eventually, it ended at the base of his pants. It wasn't tight or anything and it came off quite easily. Throwing them off, I purposely aimed for it to land into the middle of the lake. If he's even going to run away, I don't think that that's possible. Unless he wants to run off naked like that.

Hiccup was practically blushing from what I did to him. His eyes were so innocent and his body… that small body… so… very smooth… As I glided my claws slowly along that petite frame, he shuddered and elicits a soft moan. Whatever I'm doing, it's most definitely turning him on.

"You're going to keep me here all day, aren't you?" the Viking replied under that touch.

I just nodded my head as an answer to his question.

Hiccup smiled back and stopped squirming under my paw. He had finally let himself go and he's my play toy at the moment. I nuzzled his neck gently, sniffing at his scent. Humans are very different from dragons but this smell of him is quite intoxicating. I've never sniffed something so good in my entire life. It was better than my own musk!

As my nostrils flared with a slight tinge of lust, tongue slowly dragged off from the side, giving soft and gentle licks by his neck; resulting from a soft gasp. Hiccup closed his eyes and gave away a submissive moan. Whatever he's thinking of or rather, what he's experiencing, it must be a turn on for him because while my eyes were fixated on his neck and chest, my paw could feel something stirring in between his legs.

Males are just males and I don't think that a human's anatomy is that different. This would probably be my first time looking at a human's male hood. I had to pry my eyes off from his and let me tell you this; it wasn't as easy as it looks. Sure, all you need to do is just move away but… dragons breathe… it wasn't easy. The look of ecstasy in his eyes just flared with passion and my soul was practically sucked into an unfamiliar void.

However, I had to take at least a glance at his man hood and let me tell you, it's not quite what I expected. Hiccup wasn't the largest and beefy looking Viking and to be honest, I even suspected that he was the littlest one ever in the whole village. If rumours are true about how a human's cock should be like, depending on their body size, Hiccup sure shattered that stereotype into tiny pieces. Albeit, that gorgeous looking cock was not as large as a large human but it's still good.

Average looking but still growing; reasonable length and girth, not to mention a red and bulbous looking head. Hiccup stared at me as I analyzed that great piece of meat.

"Not what you expected from a Viking, huh?" he replied nonchalantly, "Dad's bigger, of course. I've seen it once and it was huge. Me? I'm beginning to think if I'm even dad's son." this time, he sighed out loud, "I'm not a Viking as large as him nor can I actually lift weights that are twice my size. Maybe I was adopted by someone else… who knows… Do you even see the resemblance the both of us had?"

_No resemblance but I'm not complaining on how sexy you look._

I smiled while nuzzling his cheek, purring gently out of sympathy.

"C'mon, Toothless. Don't patronize me."

_Who's patronizing?_

I growled playfully before sitting on my rump, glared right at him. With wonder, the human sat back up and stared back at me. A few seconds had passed with no words coming off from each other but that was all broken when I padded closer. With a strong heave, I pushed the fragile human off from the ground and off he flew over to the lake.

"Whao! Off- " those were his last words before cutting off with a big and loud splash from the clear liquid. The once calm waters were now disturbed by a minuscule human as he tried to clamber desperately towards land.

All I did was watched and laughed at him. Oh, he's such a cute looking human. Can't believe that I just did that but what the heck! It was all worth it. He was practically choking out of desperation, gasping for air. Eventually, he managed to reach land and his whole body was soaked with water. Getting on all fours, I padded closer to him and gave off a wild smirk.

"You! What was that for?" He screamed.

_Oh… nothing… just for the fun of it. _I giggled under my breath but I could clearly see his frustration over my little prank. Hiccup quickly got up on his feet and there he stood. About five feet tall or more, arms akimbo and eyes staring back at me with anger. His eyebrow furrowed wildly.

However, what really got my attention was how his small frame looked. You have absolutely no idea how attracted I am to this simply human. Waters were dripping off from his arms and cascading down to his navel, some flowed flawlessly off from his chest and collected under that pubic fur. Due to the circumstances, the boy's maleness had gone down a wee bit but not that flaccid. I could still see the thickness of it but watching him stand there with water lathered everywhere, it was nothing that my mind could harbor.

"What are you staring at, you stupid dragon."

_Hey, look who's stupid now._

I growled and pushed him hard with a single paw. He yelped and fell to the ground again but this time, I was done playing with him. No more mister nice dragon. It's now time to have my treat. I hovered above his body and nuzzled over the sensitive spot of that neck, gaining a moan from him. It encouraged me to move forward and that was what I was planning for.

Spreading my legs wide, I guided my sheath over to the boy's slowly hardening member, grinding softly against it. My body shuddered and growled with sheer lust. However, Hiccup was a little frightened with what I was going to do to him. He even tried to squirm away but I assured him that he was in safe paws by giving gently licks on his ears, nipping occasionally. That was the ultimate spot that I could think off at the moment and sure enough, it was workable. Hiccup laid sprawl on the ground, submitting to me with all his heart.

Gently grinding sheath against cock, I wanted to just try something. I know that I'm aroused from deep within and within a few minutes, my hardening cock would emerged off to the outside world but I was actually wondering if… I could… actually fuck that human cock in my sheath?

Many thoughts raced through my mind and I was beginning to wonder the many possibilities. Sure, it's something new and I love to try it out. Shaking my head once, I stopped thinking too much about it. If I wanted to do it, it's now or never. Strapping myself around the human, my sheath was gently teasing the human shaft with pleasure. However, the amount of ecstasy increased with a jump when one paw pried open my own sheath, exposing a little before trying to dock another maleness inside.

Eyes rolled behind with sheer bliss and his shaft was guided in, pushing the tip till the head in. I could practically hear Hiccup's resounding moans and that spurred me on forth. Prying open a little wider now, my sheath managed to slowly engulf halfway through the length and I'm amazed at how stretchy and flexible it was. My vocal chords had raised another bar higher as more and more of that human cock went in, closing in the gap between the bases of his pubic fur.

"T-Toothless…" he moaned with hands scraping across the dried up ground, "B-Be careful. I-I don't know what you're doing but whatever it is… ah…!" Hiccup hissed through clenched teeth, "It's so… t-tight! Oh, Thor almighty!"

His cries were like angels singing a beautiful hymn from the heavens above. With another soft push, I managed to embed my sheath deeply into Hiccup's hard phallus. I just kept it there, trying to enjoy the wonderful feeling of being filled from the front but it started to ache a little. A sign clearly says that I need to pull it off before my own heat could even appear. Despite the desperation to retreat, I just needed to hump, to just feel the need of being filled.

Hips slowly gyrated gently, keeping that cock deeper. My wings slowly expanded in mid air as I hissed in slight pain but I tried to keep it off. Eventually, my movements turned into small humps. That average human male heat was actually preing in my sheath as my hips humps in and out, trying to mate myself with no restrictions.

_Shit! More! Ah! This is so good. I can't believe that such a small little act could bring such immense pleasure. Aahh!_

"Toothless! Take it off! Now!" Hiccup screamed in desperation and that was what I did.

He knew that something was poking against his own and I bet that he was worried that I might hurt myself in the process. Such a sweet little Viking… so gentle and loving; not to mention caring as well. He would make such a good mate for me. Hiccup… be mine… please…

The boy gasped with bated breath, watching over at his own pride but slowly glued over to my sheath. I knew that he was watching with fascination over how my sheath works. Slowly, with ease, my own heat peaked out to the outside surroundings. My body shuddered out of anticipation but the most prominent effect of this would be the sheer arousal of my primal lust. Eyes were actually fixated to the boy already, giving out death glares but Hiccup could actually sense this.

"Are you… okay…?"

_I want you, now. Do you think I look okay to you? C'mon boy, Hiccup, I want to mate you…_

Letting off a loud growl, body lowered gently from his neck, tongue dragging off to his chest, licking and lapping over those hard nubs. It tasted so good… like… like… fresh meat! Inhaling sharply, my nostrils were attacked once more with his mighty musk and encouraged me even more. Tongue was actually dragging slowly in a torturous manner and I could hear Hiccup's pleas to move quicker and faster. However, I wanted to enjoy what I have with him, to just sit back and enjoy the feeling of foreplay.

I don't exactly know what to do next but I just did what came naturally to me. Paws had landed over to the side of his body and my head slides swiftly to his pubic fur. Tip of that bushy hair tickled my nostrils, letting off small sparks of fire and a smoke floating upwards, forming a black ring in mid air.

_It's so overpowering… I can't take it anymore but I must. I must keep my self control._

_Control…_

_C'mon… self control…_

Millions of thoughts raced through my mind. Should I just go on and mate with him like a wild animal? Should I just wait for it? Or maybe, I should just cuddle with him. I don't know what's wrong but I can't seem to make up my mind. Every single thought led on to having my shaft in between his legs. My body screamed for another mate's touch, screaming and yelling to burst open to just ravage his ass but I kept the key in, locking that frightful door.

My ears perked up as high as possible when he spoke with ease. "Toothless, just… just… just don't stop. Just do it. You've come so far, you've ripped my clothes off and I could see it in your eyes. That very much needed need to satiate, that very hunger that burns passionately in your eyes. I just… want you to have me, to just take me away into your world of bliss."

_I-Is he… serious? You can't be serious… can he really be serious about this?_

I looked him in the eye, staring directly into his soul, trying to figure out if this was a trick or rather, having some pure intention into this. I could hardly see any hint of malice in there. Taking that into my head, my body relaxed gently and muzzle moving onwards to that beautiful piece of human meat.

Tongue rolled over and wrapped itself around it, tasting the wonderful cock that belonged to someone that I wanted to just take into my arms for the rest of my life. Paws gently glided upwards to scrap along his smaller frame, claws tracing downwards till his navel while my muzzle kept intact in between his legs, trying to concentrate on it. Eyes were now closed with sheer pleasure and all I could think of was how tasty this human's seed might taste. Would it be sweet or salty? I mean, mine taste sweet and tangy and I love it but a human…? Not too sure about it.

Despite those thoughts running through my hard headed skull, I took no heed of it. I don't care if he tasted like shit but I highly doubt that that would be the taste that would expel from such a wonderful boy. Not long after, I had the human's cock wholly into my warm muzzle. Drools were practically dripping off from the corner of my lips but I couldn't care less, all the more to suckle on to.

The boy was shuddering under his skin by now and he kept arching his hips upwards, as if trying to give some sort of signal that he's about to explode from it all. However, Hiccup kept silent to himself. I bet that the pleasure that his cock is receiving was too intense for him to speak at all. He actually had both eyes and teeth clenched as tightly as possible. Chest heaved up and down while panting nervously. His voice cracked up due to the intense ministration but I could still understand his desire.

"G-God… T-Toothlesss..ss… Mo..re… more… please… don't… don't… stop…" Hiccup moaned loudly, voice reverberating through the air, "Just don't stop… ever… never stop… god… Ungh… I—I'm going to explode soon…"

_You damn right I won't stop! Oh yeah… give this dragon what he wants…_

"Shit! Toothless!"

_Moan for this dragon… let him hear what you truly desire!_

My tongue was savagely raking along his length now, giving no mercy at all. My sand-papery tongue scrapped, rolled and coiled around the head, trying to give the ultimate pleasure of it all and damn was I good. The boy squirmed all over as his body quaked with wonderful teasing from my tongue. His eyes closed, tongue rolled over, hands digging through the hard and solid ground; not stopping for a single second to breath!

"To-Toothless! Dammit!"

His screams were music to my ears but you know what's better than hearing those words and screams? The soft gurgling sound that's pumping in those human ball sacs, seed leading all the way up to that wonderful shaft and feeling it explode in your hot mouth.

And that was what he did.

Ropes after ropes of salty and tangy human seed flooded in like a dam breaking off. Shots after shots of it drowning my senses into one of the highest intimate points that I could have harboured in. It was… it was… unexplainable! No amount of words could reflect how wonderful he tasted and I was more than willing to lick, swallow and accept it all.

_Such wonderful seed… wonderful taste… more… more… Must clean it all up._

My sizeable tongue was practically raping away at the human's shaft but Hiccup was more than willing to let me do it. Small little trickle of seed were squeezed off from the tip and I lapped it all up. Licking away at my lips, I savoured the essence that was poured off from him. Eyes locked into his, staring directly with occasionally licks to clean my chops off.

"W-What are you looking at…?"

I tried to stifle a giggle to him but a deep rumbling purr emitted instead. He was just… so cute… I don't know what he has in him that's appealing but trust me; he is just such a cute human. Those freckles adds in to his cute-o-meter and that smug grin of his, albeit stupid and weird, still sincere. Shaking my head a little, I clambered atop of him now, gazing directly into his eyes. My own erection was dangerously poking just below his crotch and he stifled a gasps from that very touch.

"Y-You're going to bury that thing in me, aren't you?"

_What if I am?_

He looked at me with curiosity. He clearly was quite afraid of what I'm going to do to him or better yet, would my large cock harm him? I mean… literally, a dragon cock buried deep into his hot orifice; the very thought itself was more than a stir to my raging erection. Slowly, my hips jerked up and down, the tapered tip poking and caressing along that crevice. Pre had begun to smear all over that pink pucker and I bet my life on it that Hiccup had totally stopped breathing for a few seconds. The heat radiating from my meat was enough to scare him off.

_Maybe… maybe it's a bad idea. Maybe it's best to just move away._

But it would be such a waste of effort! I've already managed to taste his seed and blow him off. That would be very rude of me to do that. He's given me his seed and now, it's my turn to give back. I would never want to take something and not returning it. That's it; I'm determined to just let it all go. My tongue gently lashed out over to Hiccup's lips, drying off his parched lips; he smiled back. Those cute eyes, once again, flared with passion and so was I. Eyes closing for a second, our lips touched together and with ease, we locked into a passionate embrace.

Sparks literally burst off from my mind and my body melted away as my soul liquidates, feeling the tension leaving from the tip of my wings to the end of my crippled tail. Hiccup was gasping away through desperate breathes but didn't break the wonderful bond that we are now creating. Unconsciously, my own cock began to rub harder against that puckered hole, pre smearing all over as if trying to lube that hole up and it did.

_Hiccup, I'm going to enter. Hold me, scream in my mouth, I wouldn't want anyone to hear your scream, all except me._

Gently, the head of my pride slipped in easily, punctuating his love hole. The human jerked upwards. His body had clearly registered to the intruder that's penetrating his rose buds but Hiccup tried his level best to keep it down. His breathes were incoherent now. Sometimes panting in short breathes but was quickly replaced with a long and loud gasp. My lips were locked in with his and our tongue danced together with joy and love. The tip of tongue lashed out to the side of his mouth, tasting and flicking everywhere and there was nothing that Hiccup could do to stop it. Actually, he didn't reject it at all. Instead, he willingly opened up even more for me.

Soon, I was half way down to his love hole. My hard and slick length pushed in slowly and pulled out with ease, trying not to hurt the fragile and scrawny human. If only he was bigger and stronger, with more muscle mass, this could be a little easier than it looks like. Each slow thrust from my hips worked wonders to my own cock, more pre were milked off to make mating easier. It's usually this way and thank goodness for the excess amount of pre. It was actually enough to bury my whole shaft in without a problem now.

Eventually, my shaft was deeply embedded into his love channel.

"Toothless! God! Toothless!" he broke our silence kiss and screamed loudly.

_Don't scream! Someone might hear!_

"Ungh… I can't… take it… it's too big…"

_No, it's not. You've got it all in, just relax, relax your body… don't stress it up._

My paws worked its way below his chest and belly, trying to calm and sooth his nerves. It was working though. I was quite surprised that it worked. Looking back up, Hiccup was moaning with pleasure now. Instead of screaming like a lunatic, he was moaning like a little submissive pet. Eyes dilated over to the back as pleasure surged all the way up to his mind. His medium sized cock jumped at attention suddenly.

Gotta hand it to him. Even though he lacked the bulking frame of a stereotyped Viking, he sure has the stamina to make up for it. Within minutes of ass pounding, ball slapping dragon meat on that beautifully rounded bubble butt, Hiccup had his shaft erected again. I've heard stories where a human can only mate or seed a female only once in a single round but never had I thought that those stories would be proven wrong in many ways possible.

Relentlessly, Hiccup had his hand over to his own pride, slowly stroking in time with my soft humps. He was moaning and groaning out of the intensity that his hole was getting. I was quite amazed at how flexible and stretchable his hole was. Imagine getting a whole dragon meat embedded inside of you and the possibility of cumming inside that virgin male… now that was what turned me on the most. Well, what can I say, I'm a horny dragon. All males have their needs and I have my own need as well. At this moment, my only need would be to pound the brains out of Hiccup and claim him as mine.

"Harder…"

That was kinda the last word that would appear in my vocab but who am I to turn that request down? Both paws held on to his leg and hoisted all the way up to his shoulders, revealing more of the puckered hole. My raging male hood was more than happy to meet the human's hole again and that was what it did. With a single thrust, it was buried deeply, pre coating his inner walls as ass muscles began to clench and work its way around the length of it.

All I did was moaned in delight and growls in ecstasy. Lust poured all over my instinct. The thought of claiming the boy spurred my senses even more. Without mercy, my hips gyrated back in and pumped as hard as possible. In, out, in, out, in, out… stopping halfway through to catch my breath and grinded back in. In, out, in, out, in, out… Damn this is hot!

Hiccup had slight tears rolling off from his cheeks and my pounding stopped momentarily. I was worried. Heck, I was more than worried! I was scared! Afraid that I've actually hurt him. A small purr and growl elicited from my throat as I stared back at him with concern. He definitely felt the burn and looked back up at me; smiling. He was smiling… as in… a wide grin and curve that carved across his face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm good. Just… release…" his hands roamed around my chest and belly, finger tips gently caressing and soothing all over. Oh god… it felt so good… "Give me those sweet seed of yours that I saw you got off yesterday. I've tasted it already but now, I want you to bury it deep down inside of me. I don't care if it hurts but… but… Toothless…"

He couldn't finished his sentence when he moaned softly, followed by a small gasp. "Please… just go on."

I heed his words this time. What could I do? Stop and disobey his order? No, I wouldn't do that. If Hiccup wanted me to do this, so be it.

The sun had shifted from its prior position, signaling that it was evening now, night a few hours away. The sudden blaze and heat was gone now, replaced by a tinge of humidity. It wasn't hot or cold at all. Instead, it felt… it felt nice… and relaxing. My body felt the blow of the evening wind and shuddered a little. Looking down at him, my tongue licked around his face, tasting again. Hips began to rock forward again, trying to get back to the rhythm that was lost and within seconds, I've found the pace back again.

Hiccup was more than happy to moan again. Hands still on that throbbing meat as it went to a slight blur. Rapidly jerking off, I knew that he couldn't last long enough for me to cum. My thrust became sporadic now. Hips slapped with a loud smack and followed by a few small humps, occasionally grinding and burying deep within.

_Ungh… goodness… Hiccup… what on earth did they feed you! You're tighter than a female! I've never… ungh… encountered such a tight… little… hole before… and it feels so good!_

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"M-More! More!" the human screamed his lungs out, "I-I can't hold on! Toothless! I'm going to cum… god! Ungh… feed me with your seed!" And that was his last cry.

Ropes after ropes of cum splattered all over, matting his furless or rather, scaleless body. Head thrown back with intensity, eyes clenched tightly while moans after moans of pleasure took over. That hand continued to milk away as hard as possible as he tried to release all that he has. Those sticky seed that poured away from its slit had aroused me further on but what really broke the dam that held my precious seed was the extra tightness that that ass was applying.

_Too much pressure! Can't hold on._

Body trembled and pulsed like I was having a seizure, teeth clamped shut while hissing through it, and hips convulsed as my cock began to plant its seed into the boy. With a loud roar and cry for the heavens above, it had been done. Jets of dragon batter streamed away to the boy underneath me, coating his wonderful inside with my own essence; claiming him as mine. No mercy was given through the whole process but even I couldn't stop my own actions. The boy was already full from the copious amount of seed that I had implanted but it wasn't showing any signs of stopping at all!

My eyes bulged widely and jerked backwards to pull away from the boy; in that instant, another stream shot forward. By now, the boy was practically caked with seed, beginning from chest level and travelled all the way down to his knees. If Hiccup's moans were loud, mine practically won over his with an octave higher. Stubby paws slowly milked away at my still hard shaft, trying to release all of it; wanting to show my gratitude to the human.

I don't know how long have I been on my knees with my half erected shaft but it was long, long enough to see the sun setting beyond the horizon. Looking downwards to my rider, I purred and smiled with joy and delight. God… that is one horny human and here I thought I was one. Look at him!

There he laid, legs sprawled open with his limp cock in between in his legs, dripping away. Lower torso matted all over with both dragon and human cum, covering his slightly defined abs and navel. Going up to his chest, it didn't look like it was saved from the flood of 'cum tragedy'. It was all over! And don't get me started with his face… damn… look at his cute and innocent face!

_You have got to be joking… this boy is filled with lust!_

Hiccup was looking with at me with lustful eyes. His eyelids dropped half way as he stared at me. Meanwhile, he had a middle finger in between his lips already, sucking and licking away at the delicious meal that he was offered. He was practically making some small suckling sound around his finger and pulled it off with a slight pop. Now, licking away. If that wasn't enough, his other free hand run across his own chest and smeared cum all over, trailing downwards more to rub it around.

He moaned away, "Oh… Toothless… t-that was amazing." another moan but this time, with a deeper moan of lust. "You've made a mess out of me." Giggling away at his own comment, he sat on his rump, "Hold… me…"

_T-This is wrong! But… not wrong at all! Hiccup… I… I want you to be mine, forever. Be my rider, be with me…_

I didn't hesitate one bit and lunged forward to hug his smaller body, carrying him off from the ground. The boy wasn't afraid of me now. He was confident with our relationship and he knew well enough that I wouldn't hurt him. Never in my life would I want to do that.

Placing the human on my lap, I nuzzled on his naked-cum-covered body. The very scent of his musk combined with mine was overpowering as my nostrils flared with lust once more. Sniffing gently, I managed to memorize pungent musk that sent shivers down my spine.

_Mmm… that's how I love my mate to be. Strong and overpowering._

"Toothless, I-I think… I think I need to go off now." Hiccup managed to stammer, "Dad would be furious if I don't get home for dinner."

_Oh, right… sorry…_

I let go and padded a step back. My eyes began to scrutinized all over his soft and weak body, tongue licked away at my parched lips. Hiccup eventually crawled over to the edge of the lake and tried to wash away as much cum as possible. All I did was smiled back at him lovingly.

* * *

"So, is that all for today?" the young Viking got up and stared down at me, "Nothing more? No hug? No nuzzle? No push?"

I shook my head.

"You sure?"

Again, another shake.

He smiled back gently. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Hopefully, we can manage the flying. We've been practicing well enough now. I believe that tomorrow, a test drive would be ensued, don't you think, pal?"

Giving a big smile, I pushed forward and nuzzled his legs, coiling body all over him as a deep rumbling purr was given off. He looked down at me, gently brushing fingers against head.

_Totally!_

* * *

Finally! I'm done! I'll be moving on to another story but not HTTYD. If you want to find me or any of my other stories, which aren't related to this fandom but more towards furries, same username on FA and SF; not IB.

once again, I thank you all so much for reading this whole piece that I've written. It kinda pays off that at least people are reading and loving it. I love you guys!  
*Gives everyone a cookie who reviews it*


End file.
